Persona: Diamond in the Rough
by Nostag Buzom
Summary: Original story set in the universe of the Persona series. Brand new characters will be introduced and old ones will come up every so often. I loved the games and wanted to pay a little homage by making a story of my own set on it's reality. Mostly OC and characters from P3 will be appearing. Minor P4 references. Set post the events of P3FES and P4G
1. Chapter 1: Igor and the Assistant

Author's note and what not: So, I'll try to regularly update this story, and I guess I'll go out of the way and say it's the first time I actively try to write because I want to and feel devoted to my story. (Also, it's my first story! It'll likely suck).

This is narration, or the author's note.

_Italics_ is what a character is thinking

"This is dialogue, people talking, y'know?"

''This is very different from dialogue, it's something that can be said from the narrating point of view, or used by a character to point out something specific''

Later on I'll show what other font types mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series, which belongs to Atlus, and only hold control of my original creations.

Now, sit back and enjoy the story:

* * *

I saw myself dragged into an spacious room with blue velvet carpeting, as I started to focus my view, I saw a very well-dressed old man with a rather long nose, and his hollow eyes were piercing through me, at his side was a young blond boy, his eyes appear a darker yellow than his hair, the coat he was wearing was blue as the room itself.

The old man had a table in front of him, with a deck of cards on it. At this point, I thought to myself _enough booze before long trips_, this dream was strange as hell, and it just had begun.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." the old man muttered in a mysterious tone. "As you can see, you are now dreaming, so it seems that introductions are in place… My name is Igor, and I've summoned you, for I have business with you. Now, care to tell me your name?".

_I should -definitely- lay off the beer before I go on long plane trips… Also, thinking about it, this place kinda looks like a pilot's cabin, a fancy one, at that, but still… weird. _I thought while realizing he had just asked me something.

"I, uh, am Teruo Amagiri…"

"Master, he seems older than any of the other guests that have been brought here, doesn't he?" The kid spoke._ What's up with that ''master'' stuff, anyway?_

"Oh! I have forgotten to introduce my assistant. This is Belmont, he resides here with me, as you can tell". He points at the kid, giving a barely logical explanation.

"But yes, he is right, although this is not important right now. You have been summoned here today because there is something you must attend to. I see you coming back here after certain events take place, I can also tell that your future is clouded by drought and famine, this is rather… unfortunate" He chuckled. _I already feel iffy about this guy… even if it's just a trippy dream._

"I shall tell you your future, a deeper analysis of your upcoming affairs is in order, you see, hehe". _There's the laugh again. Creepy as hell._

He put his hands on top of the deck and masterfully moved the two cards that were above the rest and put the on both sides of the table that was before him. He made a gesture with his hand that looked like he was beckoning the card on the right side, and it flipped over. It pictured a gate-like object with a skull in front and a gloomy looking, black sun above. It had the number thirteen, XIII, in roman numerals. _What a cliché. _I thought. Snarky remarks from the subconscious aside, this whole ''event'' felt like something I've done before, but I ditched that line of thought and kept listening to what he had to say.

"Hmm... Death in the upright position is the ending of something, and the transition to something new. It seems like a big change in your life is coming."

He chuckled once more and flipped the second card, this time it's a sad looking moon with a lobster above it and two pillar-like constructions on each side of the lobster, it seems to be over a river of some sort. This time, the card is facing Igor, the other one was facing me. It's number is eighteen, XVIII.

"Ah, the moon in the reverse position means psychological distress, deception and mystery. This is very, very interesting". His smile was bright as the sun, he clearly means it. He put the cards back into place, shuffled the deck, and with a movement of his fingers, the whole bunch of cards disappeared.

"For now, it's farewell. But we shall speak again". The boy waved at me, giving me a sharp smile. Igor just grinned while still staring at me.

I suddenly felt drowsy, I was falling asleep again.


	2. Chapters 2-3: The Arrival-The Awakening

Author's Note: Alright, this is both chapters 2 and 3 because of... reasons that you will see later on (unnecessary mysticism is unnecesary).

**Bold underlined is dates**

**_Bold Italics is Personas speaking. _**(spoiler alert?)

Underline is important items/points that should be remembered

* * *

**Saturday, ****9th of March.**

I woke up with a gasp, everyone near me in the plane was sleeping soundly, I checked through the window, it was still night time, I probably slept for twenty minutes or so, but I felt refreshed.

I was sweating like a pig, I fixed my suit and my tie and readjusted my glasses, my crimson hair was a mess, I pulled it back so it went all the way to the back of my neck and it was more ''professional''.

I thought about that strange dream I just had… _''psychological distress"_, I sighed. _Well, my mind's clearly trying to tell me something, but I'd rather not dwell on it right now. _I tried to focus on sleeping for the rest of the flight, but I just couldn't. The flight went on smoothly, and after a few hours of painful boredom, an announcement from the pilot came through.

"We will be arriving in about an hour to the Kagiriame airport, so don't go sleepin' now!". _Well, at least he's lively._

After another hour of doing nothing, I finally arrived to Kagiriame, as I stepped out of the airport with my luggage, I saw a bunch of people just outside, families awaiting fathers and a lot of tourists with nowhere to go. I threw a few looks around and finally saw the sign with my name, I walked up to the woman holding it with a smile while I waved at her. She was in her mid-thirties, and wasn't looking bad at all. Her hair was brown and her eyes are a dark tint of green. She wore a plain beige dress. _Not quite my type, though._

"Ah, there you are. Teruo-san, if I'm correct?" _Ugh, I know she's gonna be my boss in a few days, but does she have to be so formal from the get-go?_

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet in person, miss..?" I inquired her name as I offered her my hand for a hand shake, she went for it. I might add, she held a pretty thight grip on my hand, but maybe that's just because I'm kind of a wimp.

"I'm Rosetta Anastas, and no, I'm not japanese, I'm greek" She chuckled for about a second. "So" we started walking out of the airplane while she talked "I arranged for you to stay at a hotel near the school, if that's okay". I nodded, giving her the okay.

"Let's review the facts, alright? You had a bit of a… dispute" _You could say that_ "with one of the students, and it, in your own words ''spiraled out of control'', so pretty much everyone in your hometown hates you, am I correct?"

"Well, that's kind of exaggerating" _Not really _"but yes, you are right indeed".

"Do you care to share the details?" She inquired, logically. "I don't mean to offend, but we only accepted your transfer to our school because we're on a serious shortage of teachers, and you were born here in Japan, even if you were kicked out of an american school".

"Uh… you see, there was this kid, Victoria, and, to be completely honest, she was a total prick. I don't care much to have students lick my boots or ''respect'' me, not one bit, but she was out of control. To not drag too much, her parents are both secretaries of some kind of minister I didn't even know existed. This wasn't to my knowledge, so when I threatened to have her expelled for her behaviour, I was given the option to shut up for a lot of money, or to have my short career ruined. I went for the second, I guess". _It's strange to tell this story to someone I just met. I usually save the moping for the third date._

"Mhm… Alright, I've spoken with the principal of the former school you teached in and he said quite a bunch of good things about your teaching technique, didn't say the same about your ''bratty, way too outspoken attitude''. In any case, this is just to refresh myself with who you are, I'm not evaluating you or anything". _Well, that's a relief…_

"Haha, I'd understand if you were evaluating me, though, I see things are pretty serious here, and to hire a twenty-one year old teacher must be a risk". _Was that -too- honest? _I forced a friendly laugh to try to not sound too awkward. She smirked. _That's a start._

"Yes, you could say that we don't fool around, and that it is a risk to hire someone this young, even if you skipped two years because of your excelling grades. I take it that's because you studied overseas" A heartly laugh escaped from her lips, she seems to be loosening up.

The trip to the hotel became a lot shorter when our conversation became filled with small talk. A relief, since talking about my old job is kind of depressing.

"Well, this is it, here are your keys, it's room number 22, on the third floor, the receptionist is likely out cold, he's not the most responsible guy in the world, but he's reliable, I'll see you on Monday, then" We shook hands and she went on her way. I entered the hotel, and she was right, the receptionist, a goofy looking guy with a basket ball team sweat shirt and ragged jeans was sleeping soundly in the reception desk. I better leave him be.

I went to my room and headed straight to bed. I'll unpack tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

**Sunday, ****10th of March**

I have the day off today, so I decided to use up the morning to unpack, by noon I was done, everything is in it's right place. It's not gonna rain at all this week, which is weird, I guessed it was gonna rain a lot, since this place is known for having great crops because of how much it rains, that's why I picked a flight in the beginning of March. Anyway, I continued on with my day reading on the contents I'll have to start teaching from tomorrow on. All in all, it was a pretty boring day.

**Monday, ****11th of March**

I hurried to the Kagiriame Highschool at about 6:30 in the morning, I wanted to be quite early to look good with the other teachers. I arrived and, geez, this place is smaller than I thought, I guess it'll do for now. I didn't make much contact with the rest of the teachers because it didn't call for it, I suppose. I waved to the ones I saw and presented myself, but in general, I was pretty secluded.

At 7:00 A.M I was ready at my desk on the classroom waiting for the students to show up, I missed the whole ''first day of school'' speech because it tends to be very tedious. Fifteen minutes later, it didn't seem like there was anyone else coming up. Eighteen kids on a junior class, not what I expected, but it's better that way.

"Well. Hey there, I'll be your homeroom and classic literature teacher this year, so, I guess we should start with presentations, huh? I'm Teruo Amagiri" I hurriedly pointed to the guy in the front row, all the way to the right. The first six kids were pretty dull, or they acted that way, anyway. Then there was a pair of twins, two boys with pitch black hair and cinnamon coloured eyes, their only distinction was that they were wearing different coloured scarves, one purple, the other, grey.

"Uuuh… hey there, mister, I'm Yutaka Tamashi, and-.." The purple scarf was interrupted by his gloomier-looking brother "Yeah, yeah, and I'm Tsunashi, we're twins, people can't get our names right, yadda yadda, we use different coloured scarves so people tell us apart. Next" He looked like he was tired of existing, and it's the first day, this kid is doomed.

I went on for three more kids that weren't too interesting and I stumbled upon a pretty bright crowd, to be more precise, they weren't wearing the normal school uniforms. Two girls and two guys There was a girl first in line, so she was up, her hair was a dark tint of blue, and reach to her shoulders, a pair of glasses covered her purple eyes. Her uniform was pretty much like everyone else's, only this one had floral patterns drawn into it.

"H-hi, I-I'm Amek-ko, and it's n-nice to m-meet you, I guess" _What's she so worried for? Geez… she's gonna kill somebody with that worried look, and that stutter._

"Alright, good morning, Ameko. You might wanna cheer up though, I'm getting depressed over here looking at you". Everybody except the two next to her laughed, some louders than other. _That was uncalled for, I'll apologize later._

"Ehem. This isn't a stand-up show yet, don't laugh. Anyway, let's move on, yes?" I pointed to the guy in between Ameko and the other girl. His head is shaved, though it's clear that his hair is growing out again, he's wearing the school jacket wide open, what really calls your attention is the black tank-top with a guy playing the guitar on it. He's made his pants into track shorts. _At this point I wonder what else they allow to do to these poor uniforms. _A grin formed in my face as I thought that.

"Yo, chief, you might wanna wipe that smug ass look out of your face, you look like a dork". Again, laughter came out of everyone outside of that group of four.

"Hey! Junichi-kun! Have some respect for the teacher!" The other girl lashed out at him and he just shrugged it off.

"It's alright, I had that coming" I looked at Ameko and she returned a concerned look at me. "I figure that's it for your presentation?" He nods and supports his elbows on the desk. I gesture to the girl in the yellow coat and the red pony-tail to go next

"Hello there, Teruo-san, I'm Haruka Murasaki, this here is Junichi Sekaimoto". She smiles in a way that just feels fake, for some reason. I nod and gesture to the guy next to her, who's been dead silent this whole time.

"I'm Kazuki Tokami…" _I can't quite tell if he's being distant or if he's just sleepy as hell. Both work for me, anyway_. He has chocolate-coloured hair that runs through his neck, he seems to like having it over his face, which is rather annoying. He's wearing the normal school outfit with the addition a few chains hanging from the pockets. After I was done with introducing the rest of the class, I started the lecture.

"Alright, for today, since it's the first day, I'll be telling you about the Genji Monogatari, or The Tale of Genji, by author Murasaki Shikubu, this is considered one of the first few fictional texts to be written in the form of a novel..." I continued the class for a while and they seemed to pay close attention to the lecture. I feel more confident!

When the class ended, I waited for that small group of four outside of the classroom, since they stayed inside talking about stuff. After a while, I lost my patience, and decided to at least know what they were talking about.

"...and then he played the best mother fuckin' solo of all time!" Junichi said, quite excited, ironic, since he didn't sound so ''engaging'' a while ago.

"Is it absolutely necessary for you to curse?" Haruka rolled her eyes in disinterest. "Besides, it wasn't that great, I saw the show".

"Not that great!? Are you insane!?" ...They seem to be very into it. I decided it was my chance to try and look like ''not a dick'' with the girl I made a laughingstock out of. _Also, I don't want to get kicked out for some bullshit reason again._

Kazuki and Ameko are talking quietly while the other two argue intently, I get to hear just a bit of what they're saying.

"So when the monthly Flood stops, you supposedly meet your ancestors in your dreams when you go to sleep? That sounds like a bunch of crap to me" Kazuki snickers quietly. _Flood?_

"Well, the Flood stopped just yesterday, maybe you should try it out and see for yourself, I, uuh… don't quite feel up for it". Ameko retorts.

"Wait, what? But isn't it something that just ''happens''? That's why I say it's not real, Ameko-chan" He looks unamused.

"It supposedly only works if you're deep in touch with your ancestry or something like that, I don't wanna research about my family, to be honest, so it won't happen for me..." She sighs. They fell quiet after that.

Alright, that's enough with their stupid rumor. I walk into the classroom and make my way over to Ameko and Kazuki.

"Hey guys… so, I'm sorry for making everyone laugh at you, it really wasn't my intention" I look at Ameko and they turn to me.

Junichi and Haruka are still arguing, not noticing my presence.

"H-hey, T-teruo-s-san, it's alright, I'm u-us-s-sed to it..." The stutter's back.

"All these assholes laugh at her because she's uncomfortable near people she just meets, it'll go away after awhile, teacher" Kazuki looks a lot more alive now.

"Alright, so I guess that's it..." as I make my way out of the classroom, something occurs to me. "Hey, I heard you guys talking about some kind of ''Flood''? Is that something I should worry about? I'm new around town, you see"

"Yeah, no offense, but it's obvious that you haven't been around" I perk a brow at his remark "''The Tale of Genji''? That's something the freshmen are studying." Kazuki responds. _So that's why they were all paying attention, they already knew what I was talking about, what a failure._

"Anyway..." Ameko says. "The Flood is the name we gave the period of time when it rains for about two weeks straight, there's one sunny day, and then it rains for another three days… oddly specific, I know, but it's just how it is. Although, The Flood's been a lot shorter lately, hopefuly it won't rain as much this year..." She looks discontent with the weather here, _but hey, no stutter! That's real progress._

"I see, hey, what was that rumor you were bickering about?" Curiosity got the best of me.

"Haha, geez, Teruo-san, quit spying on us". Kazuki lets out a short laugh. "It's nothing, they say you can connect with your ancestors when The Flood's over or something like that when you go to sleep and if you know about your ancestry" He explains.

"Y-yeah, they say you can actually meet your forefathers, it's kind of scary though" Ameko adds.

"Well, this Flood seems to be over, so I'll make sure to try this out, for science!" They laugh contently, the mood has lightened up quite a bit now.

"Alright, Teruo-san, I'm gonna be leaving now, I have to get home, see you tomorrow" Kazuki grabs his stuff and leaves, and I follow behind to head to the hotel too, I wave at Ameko and head off.

"Huh?.. Teruo-san?" Junichi's voice echoes on the hallway and I feel two dumbfounded stares behind me, they really didn't realize I was in there all that time.

At night, on the hotel room. There's a lot of free space, I could probably get a sofa or a desk, right now I only have a small bookcase, my futon and the TV. Just before I head to bed, I remember that silly rumor Ameko and Kazuki were talking about. What's up with all these rumors this last few years?

I woke up on a green field, this is clearly a dream. There's nothing but trees and hills in here, it feels peaceful and relaxing, for a change. I stroll about for a few minutes until I come across a young man laying over what looks like a corpse, he's crying, _what in the hell?_ I get closer to the sobbing youngster and tap him on the shoulder… It's Kazuki!

"T-T-Teru-uo-san?! What are you doing here?! Get away from me, you don't belong here!" He pushes me away and lifts himself up, the corpse seems to be from a woman, she looks very old. _What the hell is going on?_

"Kazuki-kun, calm down and tell me what the hell's going on" I'm conscious that this is a dream, yet I try to reason with the image of Kazuki… strange.

"I-I-I dunno… but you shouldn't be here!" He looks anxious, and very pale. Kazuki started running away from me.

All of a sudden, the trees start to come down, and the green field is being replaced by transparent tiles that have nothing to see through, it's like a blinding light, but black, nonexistent. This feels like that dream I had on the flight, familiar, somehow. The lump of the fallen trees turn into tombstones with rare symbols on them.

I try to ignore this bizarre and creepy change of backdrop and chase after Kazuki, after a while of running I see him stop.

Kazuki lies in front of what looks like an old-school metalworks, with a forge outside and all.

"Hey, Kazuki-kun, snap out of it!" He turns around, with a distressed look on his face and runs inside the building. Right after that, I hear screams. _It's his voice! I have to help him! _I rush inside the metalworks and see Kazuki surrounded by two gross-looking hunks of black mess that have what seem to be blue masks on their ''face''. They start grabbing him by the feet. _I need to do something!_

There's a weapon's rack on the side, and they seem real enough, I grab the first thing I see, a rather short lance that seems made out of stone and wood, very out of place for a forgery such as this, but whatever.

I try to stab one of the ugly monsters that are attacking Kazuki, but my legs stop and my knees start shaking, _I can't bring myself to move!_

"Teruo-san, HELP!" _He needs me, dammit! Why won't I move?! _

Suddenly, I recall the words of the man with the long nose

"Death in the upright position is the ending of something, and the transition to something new…

The Moon in the reverse position means psychological distress, deception and mystery…

This is very, very interesting".

I felt my heart stop beating, my eyes widen, and suddenly, something starts ringing in my ear, it's a faint yet strong voice with a very determined tone…

_**I art Thou, and Thou art I…**_

_**Open thine eyes and call forth what is within!**_

_There is light emanating from my very being, and I feel the power, it's incredible! I now know what to do… _

"Per… so…" I take a firm grip on my glasses, smashing it's sides and cracking the lenses, _I'm not sure what's going to happen, but this is it. This can't be a dream! It's too real! _A card appeared in front of my face, lining up right with my glasses.

And so, I uttered that last sound… "Na..." The card shone, and I shattered it just like I did my spectacles…

An adrenaline rush overcomes my body, and I feel a presence come out of it, a kind of goat-man hybrid, with six goat legs and a tail and a human torso, he has a long braid, four arms, a full beard and no teeth, he's holding a golden spear. It seems like he's awaiting my command…

_**I, Pushan have heed your call!**_

_**I shall protect thee, traveler of life and Death!**_

I feel a strong pulse on my chest, and again, the words just come out of my mouth…

"PUSHAN!" I feel the presence nod in approval, and he rushes to Kazuki's help, raising his arms, a blast of fire engulfs one of the monsters, then, he impales the next one with his golden spear… And, just as he came, he disappeared. Kazuki's safe and sound, and there's no immediate danger anymore.

I drop to the ground, panting, and Kazuki's laying there, gasping in horror. He turns to me and says "Teruo-san… y-you saved me..." I don't get to respond, my vision becomes unclear, and I feel my consciousness fade out.

* * *

Alright! I actually made it to the ''Awakening'' scene, I should have cropped this into two chapters, but it just felt SO dull without any action. Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will be coming when I wake up, likely, it's gonna be lots of dialogue.


	3. Ch 3's epilogue Ch 4 part 1: The Fool

Author's Note: This works as an epilogue for the last chapter, and a Part 1 for the next chapter. Enjoy!

(Horizontal lines indicate the beginning of the chapter or a sudden change of locations).

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." I was sitting on that blue room's seat once more, and I heard Igor's voice. I wasn't dazed or even tired after the events of that… dream? But I still felt something inside of me pulsating, that… Persona? Is still deep within me.

"I see you have awakened to your power, hehehe… This is most convenient, as you will have to undergo to a journey this coming year… Now, as guest of this room, you must sign a contract" He's speaking in an even more mysterious manner, if that's possible.

"Bureaucracy exists even here, heehee..." Belmont gigled with clear joy in his face, Igor made no comment, his eyes are fixated on me.

A piece of paper appeared in front of me, I didn't even read it, I signed it outright, although, _what did I sign it with? Not important, I guess._

"Most excellent! Let me introduce you to something new… This is the Wild Card, this is you, empty, yet full of possibilities, it is like the number zero, it's nothing, and everything at the same time, it's the beginning, you are capable of bearing more than one Persona, because of this. A Persona is a part of your inner self, of your personality, of your heart, that you must control and harness to your liking." This feels almost like a class in the university all over again, Igor's explaining everything with much detail, unlike last time. "But to make this power stronger, you must form bonds… Social Links".

"Alright, you're losing me here, Social what?". I uttered, this is really confusing.

"Haha, Social Links, my guest. These are the bonds you form with those near you, they will be your friends through your journey, and bonding with people makes one's heart stronger..." He sneered and look at me as if asking if I got it.

"Hm… Okay, I follow you. So what?" I am so full of questions and I ask the stupidest shit, great.

"So you must embark on this new adventure, strenghten your heart, and clear your new home of this famine that's about to be brought about. I am merely a tool you will use to complete this goal. Do you understand?" I couldn't help but grin, this was getting really interesting.

"I do, yes, but, how will I help anyone, if it's all happening in my dreams? Even this is just a dream".

"That's where you're wrong" The kid responds. "This place exists between the real world and your subconscious, it's neither real or… ''fake'', if you will. And it's definitely not a dream, my Master merely summons you on your dreams not to interrupt your daily actions. The same is with that other façade you have visited, that place where your power awakened. It is not a dream, and it is not between the confines of your reality. But that's as far as we know, this is why you must solve this mystery and figure out what this new plane of existence is" Even though he's talking about serious metaphysics, he didn't stutter once, he knows his stuff.

"I see… but, why me? Am I the only one?"

"That is to be seen, I can assure you that you haven't been summoned here because we saw your potential, in fact, it's the other way around. When your power came to be, you were transported here by it, and now, we're to summon you if we see fit". Igor explained, while giving a heartly laugh.

"It is you who must do this because, quite simply, noone has such an amazing power. You might not be the only one, but you have the power of the Wild Card, something not many possess. Also, you Awakened your Persona with seemingly no ''Catalyst''… this is new" Belmont gives his two cents. _Which really, only confused me more._

"Now, before you go, I have to tell you two things. First, as I have said, you can have more than one Persona to emerge from the sea of your soul, this is quite convenient, as my role will be to aid you, by fusing these Personas into more stronger sides of you". Igor seems to truly want to help me…

"Please, bring many Personas here, I'd like to examine and analyze them, it's a little passion of mine". The youngster in blue requested me to bring more Personas so he can examine them, I'll see to that if I can.

"And, the second, more important thing…" Igor hands me a blue key. "This is the Velvet Key, it will allow for your entrance to this room whenever you want, so we don't have to summon you here unless it's absolutely necessary". I place it in my pocket and nod to Igor in gratitude.

"Thanks. I'll try to keep up with all this..." I said, looking at the Wild Card that's now in my hand.

"I'm sure you will, now, farewell..." Again, I feel that drowsyness and fall asleep, coming back to the real world.

* * *

**Tuesday, 12th of March**

_Everything's being so strange lately… These dreams are pretty dark, and they feel so real too. I should see a psychologist… _I sighed while reviewing my thoughts and I headed to school early in the morning.

I got to the school without any major complications, and as I signed my arrival time on the Faculty Office, I overheard Anastas speaking with a much older woman with a much more serious look on her face.

"...you're saying that this Kazuki kid from classroom 2-B isn't coming to school because he's sick, and his parents are worried that it's because of us?" The older woman said in a heavy tone, annoyed.

"Yes, they say it might be because of his homeroom teacher's fault… Teruo-san..." _wait what? _Anastas looked rather concerned.

"Well, that's just great, the new teacher is already mining the brain of our young" As much as the old woman tried to sound amicable, that came off very arrogant. "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and just assume that this Kazuki kid is just trying for a good excuse to not come to school, I'll talk to his parents, you check up on his teacher, alright?".

Rosette gave her a nod and said "I'll get to it after the school day's over, I'd rather not bother any lecture with petty discussions", and she began to walk off the office.

I hurriedly made my way to the classroom since classes were about to start, and I wanted to avoid an arguement on my second day.

_Still, Kazuki's blaming his sickness on me? Could it be related to..? Bah, no point thinking about it now, I'll ask him when he comes back._

True enough, Kazuki didn't show up, also curious, Ameko wasn't here either. It was a rather boring day, with a few interruptions from Junichi, but not much more, I told them about the foundation of Rome, since I'm pretty sure they didn't know this. Most of them slept through the lecture, and the rest tried to pay attention. _I better spice this up…_

"Junichi-san! I see you've been very talkative today, would you mind to answer a question?" I smirked, _there's no way he followed the story. _"The two brothers that decided to build a city, the city now known as Rome, what happened to them?".

He glanced around the room before making an annoyed noise and cracking his neck "One of them was killed by the other, since they couldn't arrange where to place the city and they couldn't find a way to come to an agreement, or whatever… The surviving brother built Rome, and named it like that in honor to himself. Dick move, huh?". He explained in much detail with a very cold tone, strange, since he's showing off.

_Well, shit, that was unexpected. _"Uh… Very good job, I see now that I misjudged you. Now, this'll be in the exams, so check up on it every now and then, I know you won't, but still".

The bell for lunch rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom, except for Junichi and Haruka. Junichi is intently looking at Haruka's cellphone while she fiddles her fingers on the screen.

"You know it's lunchtime, right?" I notified them while I put all my papers and books on my suit case. They ignored me, figures.

"Well, dude, try calling him again!" Junichi seemed pretty pissed off.

"I've been calling him for ten minutes straight, ''dude''! Kazuki-kun just won't pick up..." _Oh, they're trying to contact Kazuki, I guess I should tell them what's up._ I walked up to their two desks.

"I overheard a conversation a while ago, apparently he's called in sick, that's why he's not here". They gave me a death stare, they seem very uneasy, too. "Uhm… Is there something I should be aware of?".

"Yes, you jackass, you shouldn't try to bullshit us and just tell us what you did to Kazuki-kun!" He stood up and faced me, if it wasn't for Haruka being right there, I would have gotten a sucker punch right then and there.

"Just what the hell are you talking about, kid?!" _I knew something was up, but it's getting out of hand now_.

"Haruka-chan got a call from Ameko this morning saying that she got a voice recording from Kazuki, and he was blabbering shit all about you! He sounded so depressed… and he… tsk… he's not well..." _He's really not having a good time, huh?_

"I don't follow, Junichi, how's that concern me? He could just be scared, or something" I tried to clear this up, although I'm not sure I quite achieved that.

"OH! So you try to pass up the blame on him, huh?!" Haruka held his hand as he was about to shove it in my face. I was not about to let him hit me, but I don't want to hurt him either, so I'll let this play out for now.

"Junichi-kun! You're not helping either!.. Listen, Teruo-san, here's the recording, see for yourself..." She sighed. They really are very worried about this other kid. She put the phone on the desk and an audio recording came on.

There's a few seconds of heavy breathing, and then a voice comes in…

"A-A-m-me… ko-chan…" He stopped and started panting. "T-Teruo… You… Per…" That's definitely Kazuki… then, there was silence, and more breathing right after.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, MONSTER!.." His voice is very shaken and broken, there are sounds of stuff falling and hitting the floor, and just senseless screams. _I imagined he catched a cold, not that he was freakin' delusional… Shit… There's no way this is a coincidence. _

When the recording was over, silence took over the classroom, Junichi looked in disapproval at me, Haruka stared blankly at the phone, and I simply stood there, with my hands over my mouth.

"Well? You ain't sayin' nothin'?" Junichi broke the silence.

"I… I have no idea what's going on, but I need you guys to hear a story...". I told them everything about last night, adding how there was a slight resemblance between Kazuki's attitude in the recording and in the dream, there was that same feeling of fear and distress in his voice.

Haruka looked at me like she'd just seen a ghost run into the room, and Junichi crossed at gave a stare of disbelief. Haruka spoke "Teruo-san… I… I heard something like this happened to someone else…"

"What?! You believe this bullshit?!" Junichi questioned. _He is right, it's hard to believe._

"I'm not saying I do!.. But, I heard a rumor that a freshman started having strange dreams just after The Flood got it's name… And that whenever it stopped, he'd just ''lose it''..." She explained, her voice trembles, as she is very startled.

"Wait a minute, ''since The Flood got it's name''?" I questioned.

"Uh… Yeah, y'see, The Flood got it's name since it started raining a lot by the end of the last year, before that, we'd get one very rainy season and that's it, there was some kind of change in the weather in December 2014 and January of this year. So when it started to rain for weeks without stopping, the name was given as a joke, and it kinda stuck… It's that global warmin' shit everyone's so fessed up about, I'm sure". Junichi just gave me a lecture about this place.

"Hm… You said you ended up at a forgery? That's curious, we have one of those here in town, a friend of my dad runs it". Haruka added.

"Do you think we could visit your dad's buddy?" I asked.

"Woah, woah, woah… you're moving a tad bit too fast, Teruo-san, I still don't trust you one bit" Junichi is not buying my story at all.

"I'm not asking you to trust me yet, I want to show you what I'm talking about, you want to see for yourselves? You will. Is there a drugstore nearby? I guess our visit to the metalworks will have to wait". They looked at each other, and we went to the local drugstore, they kept their distance from me for the whole of the trip. I stopped at the pharmacy and bought some sleeping pills and painkillers.

"Alright, I bought a bunch of sleeping pills, I want to try this out before it starts to rain again..."

"Teruo-san, what are you talking about? What're you gonna do?" Haruka questioned.

"I'm going to show you that I'm not lying, because Kazuki might be in trouble..."

"What do you mean in trouble?".

"I'm not too sure of the details either, but I know I have to try this, and I need someone to be there with me if I need anything".

Haruka sighed and Junichi made an annoyed sound.

After a while, we got to my hotel, I waved at the sleeping receptionist and took them to my room. _I've never seen a pair of kids these frightened in my life, they must think I'm some kind of predator, but they're curious as hell, I can tell._

"Alright… if my theory is correct, I should go to that same place if I fall asleep here". I took one of the pills and gave one to each one of them. "I'll take one first, I'll just lay on the ground, make yourselves comfortable and do it, it should be alright, make sure to do it -ONLY- if I start to do anything strange while I'm out cold, okay?".

They nodded in confusion and looked at the pills I gave them. Without losing time, I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed it right away. After a few moments, I started to feel sleepy, and I passed out on the ground.

* * *

_I was right! _Was my first thought when I found myself in the same weird place with the transparent tiles and the tombstones. Now, let's just hope that Kazuki-kun is actually here as well...


End file.
